Electrical heating panels have been employed for some time to provide radiant heat from ceilings and other surfaces in rooms and other zones requiring heat. When used as ceiling heating panels, the configuration and dimensions of the panels are generally established to allow the panels to fit between ceiling rafters or joists. The panels may be of varying length and are generally rectangular in configuration with finish ceiling panels disposed therebeneath. Suspension straps or other means may be employed in the installation of the heating panels in close proximity to the finish ceiling panels and insulation is generally provided above the heating panels.
The panels have resistance wire such as Nichrome embedded therein as, for example, in a sinusoidal configuration, and cold leads extend from the resistance wire for connection of the panels with an electrical power source. Preferably, the panels are connected in parallel with the power source and may of course operate under the control of conventional thermostats or the like.
Heating panels of the type mentioned have gained wide acceptance and have been generally satisfactory with regard to their installation and use. Problems have been encountered, however, in the installation of such panels and, more specifically, in effecting the necessary connections between the cold leads of the panels and the conductors of a power line extending from the source of electrical power. The desired ease and convenience in effecting and in properly insulating such connections has not been achieved. For example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,630 entitled RADIANT PANEL HEATING SYSTEM, issued Aug. 7, 1973, a somewhat unwieldly line connection system is disclosed. The on-site electrical connections cannot be made as readily as desired.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an electrical heating panel assembly and, more particularly, a connection means which exhibits a high degree of ease and convenience in the on-site connection of panel cold leads and power line conductors, and which is yet highly reliable in its electrical insulating properties.